


The Rescue

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, Episode: s04e13 The Curse, F/M, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been captured by Osiris, and no one knows where he has taken her. The rescue comes from someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> AU from "The Curse". Having watched “Divide and Conquer”, “The Curse”, and “Serpent’s Venom” is probably a good idea. Or you should at least know what goes on in the episodes.

 

"Why aren't you willing to even _consider_ it? Their chances - if the healers help them - is at _least_ fifty-fifty!" Jacob exclaimed.

"That is rather optimistic, I think. Regardless, even _that_ would be an unacceptable risk. We have lost too many symbiotes in the recent years - especially after meeting the Tau'ri. We should not risk Lantash's life," Ren'al insisted.

"Not risk Lantash's _life_?" Jacob slowly shook her head. "How will you accomplish that?"

"By removing him from the host, of course," Ren'al said. "We have scanned Lantash. He is uninjured."

"Well he will not _be_ 'uninjured' when you've managed to remove him! _If_ you manage to remove him! You _know_ him - he would _never_ give up on a host that he believed there was even a _small_ chance he could heal, and this is _Martouf_. Their relationship is closer than that of _any_ other host-symbiote pair _Selmak_ has even seen. _Ever_. Besides, even _if_ you succeeded, you know as well as I do that the likelihood that an injured symbiote in a healing tank survives long enough to heal and take a new host is very low. They die from loneliness. Give up. You _know_ that!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You are not a healer. I prefer to get my advise from people who know what they are talking about," Ren'al said.

Jacob was about to scream at Ren'al for her thoughtless remark, but Selmak managed to stop him. They did not need to antagonize yet another Council member. Instead, they would try again later - perhaps talk to some of the other members on the Council. Garshaw would surely support them. Per'sus might. Who else they did not know.

Jacob sighed. He had just really hoped he would have some good news to bring to his daughter, when he visited her in a couple days.

"Listen, could you at least..." Jacob was interrupted before he had time to say anything else, when Jalen entered the room, looking agitated.

"Jacob! We have received a message from the Tau'ri. You daughter has been captured. By Osiris!"

Delek walked into the room, having followed Jalen. "The Council is having a meeting now. You are expected, Selmak."

"What happened!" Jacob demanded. "Wait... _Osiris_? Isn't he dead... no, Selmak says 'missing'... how the _Hell_ did he just show up and capture Sam!"

"Unknown," Jalen told him, an apologetic look on her face.

"Most likely the Tau'ri found him on some long-forgotten world and now they - and the rest of the Galaxy - will have to suffer for their incessant meddling," Delek said.

"All right! That's _enough_!" Jacob roared. "My daughter has been taken by a Goa'uld, and you're complaining about our _allies_? My people?"

"I thought your people were the Tok'ra now? For _normal_ hosts that is how it usually is after blending. Of course, as you are a Tau'ri..."

Delek was interrupted when Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmak took control. "You would be wise not to say anything further on this matter!" She glared at him, then took a deep breath. "Let us go and hear what the Council has to say - and then Jacob and I are leaving for the Tau'ri homeworld!"

* * *

Jacob/Selmak stepped out of the wormhole at Stargate Command, looking sternly at Hammond who waited at the bottom of the ramp.

"Osiris has my daughter?" Jacob asked.

Hammond gave him an unhappy, apologetic look. "Yes, unfortunately. Come - let's go to my office."

Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c came running into the gateroom, and followed Hammond and Jacob/Selmak to Hammond's office.

* * *

"This means Osiris is truly back again," Selmak observed, not looking pleased.

"Yes, and he has a ship. It was buried in the sand, and Osiris escaped in it," Daniel explained.

"According to rumours, Osiris had a special made alkesh. It was never found after he was captured, and disappeared. If that is the ship he left in, then he has a vessel which is about as good as the standard model today, and which may have special abilities, Selmak told them."

"Meaning?" O'Neill wondered.

"Meaning he could have travelled far, quickly, and may even have been able to take on a minor System Lord successfully. He will want to reclaim his empire," Selmak said.

"Yeah, good luck with _that_!" O'Neill snorted.

"It may be easier than it normally would, with the upheaval there has been among the System Lords in the recent years," Selmak warned. "In addition, Osiris is intelligent. We must not underestimate him."

"But you don't have any useful intel?" O'Neill asked.

"Not yet, regrettably," Selmak told him. "We did not know Osiris had returned, until you informed us. We will send out notification to our operatives to look for him, and for any information regarding him - and Samantha Carter. Hopefully, we will soon have success."

"I will talk to Master Bra'tac, and have the free Jaffa look for Major Carter and Osiris as well," Teal'c told them.

"General! With all due respect! We can't wait for that! Who knows what the snake does to Carter in the meantime! He may make her a host! Let's get out there, and look for her!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Look for her _where_ , Colonel?" Hammond said. "We have _no_ idea where Osiris took her. I can't authorize a rescue mission when we don't even know what _planet_ Major Carter is on!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, but as long as we don't have any intel, there's nothing we can do."

"Can't the Tok'ra send an operative to look for her?" Daniel wondered.

"When we know where Osiris is - and which System Lord he choses to ally himself with, if any - I am more than willing to go myself," Selmak told them, tiredly. "Right now there is little we can do." She gave Jacob a soothing 'hug'.


	2. Chapter 2

"I realize that I am the best operative for this job - especially since we may need the assistance of Doctor Jackson to translate the technical manual for the mines. However, I would _really_ prefer to stay and see if any information shows up regarding Sam," Jacob said.

"There is no one else available who has worked well with the Tau'ri. Particularly since Major Carter is missing. We need someone who can... avoid a confrontation with Colonel O'Neill, particularly," Per'sus admitted, trying to be diplomatic.

Jacob snorted, but decided against commenting on that. "What about Aldwin?"

"He will not be back for another couple of weeks. By then Apophis and Heru'ur may already have allied, and our opportunity gone. No, it must be now - and it must be you, Jacob," Per'sus said.

"We have no information about the whereabouts of Osiris yet, and it is unlikely we will get that anytime soon - even with our operatives doing their best," Garshaw pointed out.

Jacob sighed, then nodded. "Very well, but as soon as we get any information about Sam, or Osiris, I want to know!"

"Of course," Per'sus promised.

"I also need a scientist for this mission," Jacob said.

"Tonak is available. He should have the skills needed to work on the mines," Garshaw told him.

"Good." Jacob nodded. "Now, for another matter. Have you considered what I said about Martouf and Lantash? I believe Lantash has a... good chance of healing Martouf, and that he should be allowed to try!"

Ren'al, who had said little during the meeting until then, now spoke up, " You know how I feel about that. It is too dangerous to risk the life of another Tok'ra."

"Especially when so many have died in recent years," Delek added.

Jacob groaned at hearing the expected words. He threw a look at Sina, who seemed to do her best not to be pulled into the discussion, and then at Thoran, who looked with great interest at his nails. So no support from them, but at least no opposition either.

He was about to speak, when a Tok'ra stuck his head into the room. "I apologize for the interruption, but I have important information about Osiris."

* * *

"No! We _know_ where Osiris is! I need to go rescue my daughter!" Jacob insisted.

"Jacob! You _cannot_ go! You know what will happen if Heru'ur and Apophis ally! It would be a _catastrophe_ for the entire Galaxy!" Per'sus reminded him. "You _must_ take this mission first."

"You will be back in a few days. Then you can leave to find your daughter," Ren'al suggested.

"You know as well as I do that time is of the essence in situations such as this!" Jacob exclaimed. " _And_ that it'll likely be a week before I'm back from this mission!"

"Jacob cannot go to rescue Samantha Carter at all," Garshaw suddenly said. "Osiris is in the Tivek system. He conquered the minor Goa'uld in charge of that system, and that Goa'uld surrendered, becoming Osiris's underlord."

"So what?" Jacob asked.

"If the intelligence is correct, then Henet is that Goa'uld," Garshaw pointed out.

"And Henet was an underlord of Sokar, when I was captured and sent to Netu," Jacob realized.

"Yes. She would recognize you immediately." Garshaw looked apologetic.

"Then we must send someone else!" Jacob insisted. "Sam isn't just my daughter - she's also a member of SG-1. Of Stargate Command, our _allies_!"

"Yes, but who should we send? There are _no_ other suitable operatives available," Per'sus said.

"Korra?" Garshaw suggested.

"No, he was undercover with Sokar, and will have met Henet," Jacob said. "We need to find someone else!"

"We do not!" Delek insisted. "As sad as it is, there are many innocents who have suffered due to the Goa'uld. Samantha Carter is neither the first, nor will she be the last. Jacob, as much as we understand your pain at the loss of your daughter, we cannot risk our operatives just for her. I am sure you - or at least Selmak - understands why."

Jacob bowed his head and Selmak took control.

Her eyes flashed in anger. "How _dare_ you talk down to my host, or to me! Of _course_ I know this! Jacob knows it. We _all_ know it! However, the operative would not be endangered 'just' for Samantha's life - they would be going on a mission to give the Tok'ra further information about Osiris. He is a cunning, dangerous Goa'uld, and while he has been missing for millennia, he will work hard to make up for what he has lost. We _must_ have an operative with him, you _know_ this!"

"Yes, that is very true." Garshaw nodded.

"It is, and I agree, but such an operative should be focused on gathering intelligence, and not on rescuing endangered Tau'ri," Ren'al said. "Having to do so would increase the danger for the operative greatly."

Jacob and Selmak both wanted to yell at her, but then Selmak suddenly got an idea that almost made her laugh out loud. An idea that might force the Council to give in on _two_ matters.

"In that case I have a suggestion for the ideal choice of operative for this mission. Someone who I am sure would _volunteer_ for the mission, _and_ you would not be risking the life of any of your current operatives," Selmak told them.

"Really? And how would you accomplish this feat?" Ren'al asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, who is that operative?" Garshaw added.

"Martouf and Lantash," Selmak said.

Delek scoffed. "They are in stasis - and as good as dead."

"If that is the case, then what do you have to lose? If, on the other hand, they _can_ be healed, then you can send them on this mission and not risking anyone you did not already think dead," Selmak pointed out.

"That is... not a bad idea, actually," Garshaw said.

"I agree. We should consider it," Per'sus added.

"You cannot be serious!" Ren'al sounded appalled.

"Why not?" Thoran wondered suddenly. "It would solve the problem."

"It is unlikely Lantash can heal Martouf. We would lose them both. Do you want _that_?" Ren'al asked.

"Healers can assist him with healing devices. It is worth making the attempt, at least." Per'sus decided.

The others still look unconvinced, so Jacob asked for control, and threw in his trump card. "If you agree to make the attempt - _and_ send them to rescue Sam, if successful - then I'll take the mission to Rilva VII when I return. You know, the boring, but oh so important one you've been bugging me about," Jacob said, smugly.

"That is a most generous offer," Per'sus admitted.

"It is," Delek said. "Very generous."

"Then you agree?" Jacob asked, feeling close to winning.

The others all nodded slowly. The vote was held, and the Council overwhelmingly voted in favour of making the attempt to heal Martouf/Lantash, and sending them on the mission if they were successfully healed.

They also decided that for now, no one else would know of the plan to heal Martouf and Lantash - and as few as possible would know of the plan to send them to rescue Sam. With Tanith on the base, everything had to be kept a secret.

Satisfied, Jacob and Selmak left to find Tonak, before going to recruit the help of Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c in stopping the alliance between Apophis and Heru'ur.

* * *

"You _know_ where Osiris is? Why haven't you left to save Carter, then?" O'Neill demanded.

Jacob sighed. "There's nothing I would rather do, but unfortunately I cannot go. Osiris conquered a minor Goa'uld, Henet, and she has become his underlord. She knows how I look."

"So send someone else! Better yet, let _us_ go!" O'Neill insisted, looking to Hammond.

Hammond slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is just too little information to go on. I cannot send you in without at _least_ knowing you'll have a chance of succeeding! Jacob, do you know _where_ in the Tivek system Osiris is holding Major Carter?"

Jacob shook his head. "Regrettably not. Henet and the Tivek system have not been a priority to us before, and little is known about it. I can't tell you things like strength of their armies, how the fortress looks - or even where it is located." He bowed his head, giving Selmak control.

"It would be very dangerous for an SG team to go in without more information. A Tok'ra operative would be a better choice."

"Then why aren't you sending someone? You _are_ our allies, aren't you?" O'Neill demanded.

"Jack..." Daniel began.

"I will inquire among the Rebel Jaffa. Perhaps there is some information to be found there," Teal'c said.

Selmak nodded. "We _are_ your allies, and I agree. A Tok'ra operative should be sent, and we have high hopes that one will be. Very soon."

"Very soon may not be soon _enough_! How do we know Osiris won't kill Carter? Or make her a host?" O'Neill asked. "Almost a week has passed already!"

"It has, but in this case Osiris's weak position will work to our favour. He has spent all the time until now on securing the small power base he now has in the Tivek system, and will not have had much time to interrogate Samantha. He will not kill her before he has tried to get as much information from her as he can - information about the Galaxy and the state of the Goa'uld empires is what he needs, more than anything."

"Like Hathor," Daniel observed, shuddering a little as he thought of her.

Selmak nodded. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Samantha has been captured by _Osiris_?" Martouf asked, an expression of disbelief - and worry - on his face.

"Yes, the Tau'ri apparently found his stasis jar, and he took a Tau'ri host. Some female named Sarah Gardener. Apparently a friend of Doctor Jackson's," Anise explained.

Martouf nodded, accepting this. "That is most unfortunate. Also for Doctor Jackson's friend, of course. Osiris was last seen in the Tivek system, correct?"

"Yes. He has conquered the former owner, the Goa'uld Henet, and forced her to become his underlord."

"I see. Well, Lantash and I will go there to infiltrate his court and gather intelligence - and hopefully rescue Samantha," Martouf said.

"You are certain you are ready for this?" Anise asked.

Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"We are fully healed. Of _course_ we will take the mission!" Lantash insisted, a miffed look on his face.

"You may be healed, but you will still be sore for a few days, and both of you are in need of rest," one of the healers named Ka'tihna, said. "It was only three days ago that you were removed from stasis, and started to heal. You _will_ be weak for a few days."

"You _did_ just return from 'certain death' - according to Ren'al, at least," Anise reminded him.

Lantash snorted. "We will rest when we arrive at the Tivek system. Where is Jacob? We wish to talk to him before we leave."

"With the Tau'ri, going to stop an alliance between Apophis and Heru'ur. When he returns, he will be going on another mission that cannot wait," Anise said.

"Then I cannot wait for his return," Lantash insisted. "I will leave immediately."

"You are sure he is no longer a zatarc?" Delek asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, I am sure. The programming was destroyed by the second shot of the zat'nik'tel," Anise informed him.

"Is there any further intelligence we should have before we leave?" Lantash asked, ignoring Delek.

"Everything we know of Osiris - before and after his return - the Tivek system, and Henet, is on this data crystal." Anise handed it to him.

"Thank you." Lantash took the crystal and turned to leave.

"Lantash..." Ka'tihna called. "When you have gone over the content, sleep. You are not cleared to leave on the mission until tomorrow."

"Ka'thina, I am _perfectly_ able to..."

"No, Lantash. This is non-negotiable. _Tomorrow_."

Lantash took a deep breath and nodded, an unhappy expression on his face. "Tomorrow." He left the room.

* * *

It was fairly late next day when Martouf woke up. He threw a look at the timestrip on the wall, and hurried to the bathroom to get ready. They had been relieved - and a little surprised - that their quarters were still there, and all their things as well. No doubt that was due to Jacob's intervention. They would have to thank him later.

Lantash woke up just as Martouf finished putting on the undercover clothing they would be wearing. * _Wait_! We overslept! It's after noon! Why didn't anyone _wake_ us!*

*I know. They probably decided we needed the sleep, and truth be told, I am feeling much better now.* Martouf smoothed a wrinkle in the short, Egyptian style tunic he was wearing. It was made of fine, thin linen, and was decorated with gold embroidering. He also wore a leather belt with a golden clasp, styled with Goa'uld letters.

He had on sandals made from soft leather strips, and his legs were bare. Aside from that, he only wore a loincloth, which was hidden under his tunic. He had a hand device, but he had not put it on yet.

*So am I,* Lantash admitted. *Though we had better leave soon. Samantha needs us.*

*Yes, as soon as we have had breakfast, ah, _lunch_ \- and have picked up valuables from the commissary. We need to buy a great many things, including gifts for Osiris, if we are to convince him to take us on as an underling.*

*I know. I don't look forward to it. I hate pretending to be a Goa'uld! Which reminds me... do we really have to wear _this_?*

Martouf threw their Tok'ra uniform a wistful look, and sighed. *Yes, you know we do.*

*I hate this type of clothing... and the jewelry! Arm rings, finger rings, huge necklace...* He suddenly realized something. *Please tell me we are not wearing makeup!*

*Sorry, I can't tell you that...*

Lantash grabbed control and walked back to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. They were wearing typical Egyptian makeup - black kohl eyeliner, and blue-green eye shadow. *We look ridiculous! You know that!*

*I know. Unfortunately, this is the correct style if we want to work for Osiris - and Henet.*

*We do _not_! Though I know we have to pretend we do... for as short a time as possible!* Lantash grumbled, before he turned around and left to go and get something to eat.

* * *

*We need to buy some gifts for Osiris that will increase the likelihood of him offering us a position. What do you think would be suitable?* Martouf wondered, looking at the abundance of things... people, animals... anything you could imagine, that was on sale at the market.

*I _really_ don't like the idea of getting Osiris _anything_! Particularly not something that would help him increase his power - which is probably what he would want most, given his situation,* Lantash mused.

*According to the intelligence we studied, he has Henet's Jaffa - about one hundred. In addition he has his own Alkesh, one Teltac that Henet owned, as well as a defective Alkesh Henet had, and which he will be trying to repair.*

*Yes, and that also makes it easier for us to decide what position we ask for. When he asks about my abilities, I will tell him I am skilled in engineering and science. Osiris would need someone to repair his ship, and whatever else old technology they have lying around. He will have taken charge of the military himself, and Henet probably got control of the mines and agriculture,* Lantash suggested.

*Sounds reasonable,* Martouf agreed. *So, what do we buy? There was little information about Osiris himself in the file.*

*Because he disappeared long before Egeria was born.* Lantash sighed, and adjusted his hand device. He hated wearing it, but it assured a certain amount of... _respect_ , or often fear, from those he met, since it proved he was Goa'uld, if the clothing was not enough.

*You _do_ know something about him, don't you?* Martouf asked, a little concerned.

*Yes. Egeria's queen-mother, Ma'at, knew Osiris. It is deeply buried in my genetic memory, but I do have some knowledge about him.*

*I'm sorry. I know how much you hate having to dig through the memories you have from your Goa'uld ancestors.* Martouf gave Lantash a 'hug'.

*They are often fairly unpleasant, yes, and they also remind me of what I could so easily be...* He shuddered. *Still, right now I will just be happy that I have _some_ knowledge...*

*I agree. Should we buy slaves, you think?*

*Yes... both servants and beautiful females for... ah, _other_ purposes...*

*He has a female host, but I assume that will not matter?*

*You know it will not. Osiris will not change his inclinations just because his current host is female. He will also want luxuries... gold, jewelry, beautiful vases and artwork. That kind of thing has always held his interest.*

*That sounds like every Goa'uld in existence!*

*True, they do tend to like those things.* Lantash sighed as he scoured his memories for more useful information. *He likes beautiful gardens. We should get him a gardener, and some rare plants also.*

*Okay. It's a good thing we brought plenty of valuables.*


	4. Chapter 4

"Greetings, Lord Osiris." Lantash bowed deeply before the Goa'uld. "I am Lord Alim, and I have come to offer my services to you. I am also bringing you these gifts as proof of my sincerity and as a small token of my respect."

*He is certainly dressing so as to display his host's... _charms_...* Martouf observed.

*Yes. She is quite attractive.*

"Lord Alim?" Osiris leaned back in his throne, and studied Lantash with an arrogant expression. "I do not know your name."

"You have been... absent, for a great many years, my esteemed Lord. Many things have happened during this time, and you have no way to know of it all. Yet."

"That may be true, but you would be wise not to underestimate me!" Osiris exclaimed, half-rising from the chair, clearly annoyed.

Lantash listened to the words of his silver-tongued host, and quickly spoke, "Forgive me, my Lord. I would never underestimate you. Your cunning and intelligence is famous, even now. I have no doubt that you would soon know all there is to know of the Galaxy in this time."

"Hm." Osiris leaned back in the chair again, somewhat mollified. "Why are you here, then?"

"You were a very powerful Goa'uld, and the stories of your greatness are still told. I have no doubt that this... minor setback, will be easy for you to overcome. You will be as powerful and influential as before, and - to be honest - it is my hope that I will get an opportunity to achieve greatness with you, as your ally."

Osiris smiled vainly, pleased. "That explains why you wish for a position among my underlings, but not why I should accept you. Tell me, what can you offer me?"

"I have much knowledge, and I am skilled in many areas. In particular, I am an accomplished engineer and scientist," Lantash told him. "I believe you may have use of that."

Osiris nodded slowly. "As a matter of fact I do. The installations in this place are _ancient_ , and I also recently acquired an Alkesh in, ah, less than perfect condition."

"I can easily repair your Alkesh."

"And the installations?"

"Those as well, of course, but surely you do not want your scientist..." Lantash began, pretending to be insulted, while secretly being pleased. That was an _excellent_ opportunity to create an overload that would unlock Samantha's prison cell.

"If you want the position, you will do the installations first. If I am satisfied, you will repair the Alkesh - and get a permanent position. Are we in agreement?"

Lantash pretended to fight to control his anger, but then nodded. "Yes. We do."

"Good." Osiris turned to the slave standing beside him. "Have quarters prepared for Lord Alim. The ones on the second floor in the East wing will be suitable, I believe." He turned back to Lantash. "Ah, the gifts! I almost forgot! Those will be acceptable. Yes, most thoughtful." He motioned the slavegirls closer. " _Very_ acceptable." He smiled lecherously, and waved at another slave. "Have them all bathed and prepared and sent to my chambers! And tell the gardener to take a look at the collection of weeds that Henet calls a garden!"

"It pleases me greatly that you find my gifts acceptable."

"We will have to see about that, but they do look... promising." Osiris grinned. "You will join me for dinner tonight - I will be busy until then."

* * *

*How long do we have to do this tedious work? We should attempt to free Samantha instead!* Martouf pointed out, a frustrated tone in his voice. *With access to these systems, we can cause a power failure. It would unlock the door to her cell, _and_ cause a distraction while the others try to figure out what went wrong.*

*Yes, and that is what we will do... but not yet. Osiris does not trust us, and he would suspect us immediately. We also need a way to escape afterwards.* Lantash ran the scanner over the power coupling. *I believe this works now. The installations here are not just ancient - they were badly done to begin with!* He sighed. *We cannot act until Osiris stops sending Jaffa to check on us - and we also need to be allowed access to the broken Alkesh. If we can fix it - just so it can fly - then we can escape in that.*

*You are correct, of course, I just fear for Samantha.*

*As do I. I have hope that the slaves we brought Osiris will keep him occupied for a while longer. We have been here almost two full days now, and he has not interrogated Samantha in that time. Nevertheless, I still wish we could go to her, and at least make sure she is all right.*

*Yes. Well, we must hope that the poor sex slaves we brought Osiris will keep him entertained until we can free Samantha.*

* * *

"Well done. You seem to have a talent for that kind of menial work," Osiris said, a pleased expression on his face.

Lantash allowed his anger to show, but hid it quickly. He bowed for the Goa'uld. "I am pleased you are satisfied. May I assume the slave girls were to your liking?"

"I am. For now... and the slave girls were quite acceptable." Osiris smiled, thinking of them. "I have decided to grant you a permanent position, Alim. You will now repair the damaged Alkesh."

"Yes, my Lord," Lantash said.

"Oh, I will be meeting with an underlord of Bastet's... _Horbaf_. Do you know anything about him? Or perhaps something recent about Bastet?" Osiris asked.

Lantash hesitated. He _did_ know something, but the question was if he should tell Osiris, and whether it would be good or bad to do so. He made a decision - telling the Goa'uld something would make him less suspicious, which was good. "Bastet has been allied with Kali for the last... several centuries. About thirty years ago, they conquered Sobek - by pretending to ally with him."

"I see. So Bastet is as treacherous now, as she seemed when I knew her - she was still in her first host back then, and she was always scheming..." Osiris nodded to himself. "What about Horbaf?"

"I know very little about him. He was a minor Lord, who offered his services to Bastet some one hundred years ago. Rumour has it those services extends to her bed chamber, but I cannot vouch for the validity of those."

Osiris smiled. "You are quite useful, my young Alim! I shall give you back your kara'kesh!"

Lantash bowed, deeper than before. "Thank you, my Lord. That is most gracious of you."

Osiris snapped his fingers at the servant standing beside him, and the man ran to get a box from somewhere behind a curtain. He held the box out to his master, who took two items from it.

"Here is your own kara'kesh, that was taken from you when you arrived." Osiris threw the hand device at Lantash, who caught it. "No, do not put it on! You are my underlord now, and you do not even have _one_ small planet of your own! You are _not_ allowed to wear a gold kara'kesh!" Osiris held out the other item. "For now, you will wear one of only silver."

Lantash mentally rolled his eyes, but approached Osiris slowly, kneeling before him in the prescribed manner. "Yes... my lord." He took the hand device.

"Good. Now leave. I have important business to attend to before Horbaf arrives tonight!" He turned to his First Prime. "Have the Tau'ri female brought before me. It is time to determine if she has any useful knowledge." He got a thoughtful expression. "Have her bathed first - I cannot stand the stench of unwashed humans! Oh, and give her something else to wear instead of that _awful_ Tau'ri uniform!"

Lantash bowed, and quickly left, putting on the new, silver hand device as he walked. He shook his head briefly when he was out of Osiris's sight. *Osiris thinks he is humiliating me by forcing me to use a silver kara'kesh instead of one of gold. I could not care less! The difference is purely aesthetic - and now we have two weapons, instead of one. Useful, if Samantha can use it as well as Jacob said.*

*Yes... _Samantha_. Lantash! She will be taken to be tortured now!* Martouf sounded anguished.

*I know, and if there was anything I could do about it, I would! I had hoped the accursed Osiris would be kept occupied by the slavegirls for longer!* Lantash scowled and allowed the hand device to glow for a moment, scaring a nearby servant who fled in fear of his life from the obviously angry god.

*We must make a diversion quickly.*

*We will - as soon as we have a way out of here. Let us go and see if the Alkesh can be repaired enough so it can fly - and quickly.*

* * *

*Everything on the damn ship is damaged, but I think we can get the engines - including the hyperdrive engines - to work for long enough to get us to the nearest other planet,* Lantash observed, after they had examined the Alkesh. *We'll have to reroute some connections, and it will probably not hold for long, but...*

"Great! Then let's get to work! The longer we take, the more time Osiris has to interrogate Samantha!* Martouf urged him, anxiously.

*I know, Martouf. I am as worried as you are.*

They went to pick up the spare crystals, then set to work on the engines of the Alkesh.

* * *

*All right. At least it flies now, and the shields should even work - at maybe forty percent. No weapons, I'm afraid.* Lantash sighed.

*We have life-support for about a day - that should be more than enough. Now... let's go set up a power failure, and maybe make it so something explodes at the opposite end of the palace, compared to where the holding cells are. It's late afternoon, and poor Samantha may have been interrogated the whole day!*

*I know.* Lantash looked unhappily at the Alkesh. *I had not thought it would take so long to make it fly again. It's too bad we can't fix communications. It would be nice to be able to transmit a message to the Tau'ri' that Samantha is safe, so Jacob would not have to worry, but hopefully we will have her back with him soon.*

The Alkesh was parked on the back side of the palace, in a large shed. Lantash had only just left it, and was on his way to the nearest entry of the palace, when Osiris's First Prime approached him.

"Lord Alim." The Jaffa bowed. "Lord Osiris reports that Lord Horbaf has arrived sooner than expected, and that there will be an official dinner tonight. It will start in just under two hours, but Lord Osiris requires your presence now."

Lantash sighed inaudibly. "Understood." He had no choice but to go and see what the Goa'uld Lord wanted.

* * *

Osiris had only required an update on the Alkesh - presumably so he knew how much power he had behind him, before negotiations began with Horbaf.

*He _dared_ reprimand me on my dirty clothing! Did he think I could work all day on that damn ship without getting smudges on my clothes?* Lantash grumbled as he hurried to their quarters.

*When has a Goa'uld ever behaved reasonably?* Martouf observed. *At least the celebratory dinner will be a nice distraction. Osiris will be concentrated on talking to Horbaf and on trying to appear more powerful than he is. Plenty of extravagant dishes, wine, music, dancers...*

*True, and hopefully Henet, as his second in command, will be the only one else expected to be there all the time. We must be there much of the time, of course, but we can probably slip out now and then, to 'take care of duties'. Or whatever.*

*Yes, exactly.* Martouf 'sighed' mentally. *Lantash, I know we need to bathe and dress for the dinner, but will we have time to set up the power failure? It shouldn't take long, I think.*

*We will have time to do that, and the fact that the servants and the Jaffa are kept busy with all the preparations means that it will be easier to avoid detection. We have almost everything ready, so it should go smoothly... I hope.*

Lantash entered their chambers and locked the door after them, then made quick work of bathing and changing to fresh clothing.

* * *

*When the power goes out, we have an excellent excuse to hurry to check on the installations - since they are our responsibility,* Lantash observed, as they half ran to the large dining room, after setting up the computers to cause a power failure.

*Yes, we should then have time to get to the holding cells before the explosions goes off at the other end of the building. Most of the Jaffa will be sent there to look for intruders, and Osiris, Henet, and their guests will either remain in the dining room or withdraw to the chamber just behind it, for safety. The rest of the Jaffa will guard them. If we move quickly, there should be time to get Samantha out and get to the Alkesh and have it in the air before anyone discovers our ploy.*

*Agreed.* Lantash slowed down just outside the dining room, and walked the rest of the way at a more dignified pace.

"Ah, Alim." Osiris looked up, seemingly in a very good mood. "The dinner is just about to start. This is Lord Horbaf, representing the great Lord Bastet."

Lantash bowed for the youngish-looking dark-haired man with opulent clothing and an unpleasant, mean expression. "I am honoured to meet you, Lord Horbaf."

Horbaf smiled self-importantly. "Ah, young Lord Alim. Osiris's new underling, and a skilled repairman, I hear."

*Repairman?* Lantash grumbled mentally, but plastered a fake smile on his face. "I have that gift, yes."

*Relax. He is of no importance.*

*Except in his own mind, but you are correct.* Lantash sighed.

Fortunately, the dinner started then, saving them from further discussion. They all took their seats. Lantash concentrated his interest on the food, which was not difficult, as they had only had little to eat that day.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Alim_! You _promised_ me the electric installations worked correctly!" Osiris's exclaimed, angrily, as the room plunged into darkness.

"And so they did, my Lord. I do not know what the problem could be..."

"Find out! Fix it! _Now_!" Osiris screamed. "If you want to keep your position! _And_ your head!"

"Yes, my Lord. At once, my Lord."

Lantash got up and hurried out of the room, as the servants lit more braziers and torches.

"This would _never_ have happened at Bastet's court! She is a traditionalist, and always uses torches and burners as the main light source. Electricity is used _only_ for secondary rooms and places," Horbaf said, arrogantly.

*He is an idiot,* Martouf observed as they thankfully got too far away to hear the Goa'uld arguing.

*Osiris or Horbaf?* Lantash wondered, rhetorically, as they half-ran through the mostly empty, dim corridors, in the direction of the holding cells. They could hear people moving about further away, and the sound of agitated speech.

They had just reached the door that led to the corridor to the holding cells when the explosions went off.

*Great timing!* Martouf sounded very relieved, as they would otherwise have had to go past the two guards by the door, and somehow explain why they were taking Samantha from the cell.

"Someone is attacking the palace! Go find out who! Raise the alarm! Guard Osiris and Henet!" Lantash ordered the two Jaffa - who were looking very uneasy.

"Yes, my Lord!"

Both Jaffa ran off quickly, not even hesitating for a moment.

Relieved, Lantash opened the door, grabbed one of the lit torches that was placed in a wall holder beside the door, and hurried through the corridor.

Sam was in the second cell on the left. All other cells were empty. "Samantha!" Lantash called out, in a low voice. *She looks all right - no obvious injuries, thankfully.*

*They have taken away her Tau'ri uniform and given her what looks like normal clothes for female servants. She looks good in them, actually,* Martouf observed, distractedly.

*Of course! She looks good in everything!*

Sam did not react at first, but just sat staring out into nothingness. Nervously, Lantash went to the door to her cell. It was open.

*Why has she not tried to escape?*

*The guards outside... perhaps.* Lantash frowned. "Samantha!"

Now she reacted, and turned to look at him. She had a dazed look in her eyes, and she did not seem to recognize them. "Mph?" She suddenly giggled. "I am not happy!"

*She has been drugged,* Martouf realized.

*Yes, probably something that will make her easier to interrogate.* Lantash sighed. *It also seems to make her sleepy.*

Before them, Sam had fallen asleep, leaning her head back against the wall.

*What do we do now?* Martouf wondered, frustrated. *We are in a hurry, and we need to run. She cannot run in that condition!*

*We must carry her then.* Lantash went to her. "Samantha! Wake _up_ , Samantha!"

Her eyes opened for a moment. "It's darker today."

Lantash sighed and just picked her up. They would not be able to move as fast this way, and they would not be able to defend themselves, but there was no other way.

* * *

Lantash hurried through the corridors, quickly slipping into rooms or behind curtains, pillars, statues, or whatever he could find, each time they heard someone coming towards them.

To their own surprise, they made it to the back door without meeting anyone. Lantash opened the door, and adjusted the still unconscious Samantha against his shoulder before he went outside.

It was evening and dark outside. With the electric light not functioning, the only light came from the small, pale-green moon that cast a ghostly light over everything.

*No one seems to be around – let's hurry! It won't be long before they realize the explosion was a diversion, and come looking for us,* Martouf urged.

*I know! I'm surprised we have made it as far as we have.* Lantash looked left and right one more time, then hurried out across the open courtyard, towards the shed and the Alkesh that loomed about 100 feet away.

They had almost made it to the shed, when all the light suddenly came back on, bathing everything in a strong light.

* _Mai'tac_!* Martouf swore. *Why couldn't they have been just a _little_ slower!*

Lantash had just gotten the door to the shed open, when an angry shout was heard from behind them. He crouched down and quickly placed Samantha on the floor, just inside the door, and turned to the enemy behind them, the crystal in his hand device glowing softly.

A small group of clearly furious Jaffa stood outside the palace. "Return at _once_ , by order of Lord Osiris!" one of them yelled, while all of them activated their staff weapons.

"Sorry, but I'll have to disappoint him!" Lantash shouted at them, at the same time as he sent out a strong shockwave from his hand device.

He threw himself to the ground as soon as the shockwave was sent off, and just narrowly avoided the two staff blasts the Jaffa had gotten off before they were hit by his attack.

The Jaffa had been either knocked out or thrown into disarray with the shockwave, so there were no further staff blasts forthcoming – for now.

 ***** Let's get out of here!* Martouf told Lantash.

Without even bothering to answer, Lantash picked up Sam and rand the few steps to the Alkesh. He opened the door and got in, then put Sam down.

He shut the door and raced for the peltak.

The damaged engines reacted sluggish at first, but soon they crashed through the roof of the flimsy shed, and then they were rising rapidly into the sky. Below them, Osiris's deathgliders were already scrambling to follow.

*It's going to be close!* Lantash worriedly checked the readouts. The screen only showed a distorted image, he hit it with his flat hand, and it surprisingly stabilized, giving a clear image of the danger below them.

*Looks like ten deathgliders...* Martouf observed.

 ***** All Osiris has – but much more than we can fight, with no weapons. Let's hope he won't send his Alkesh too.* He manipulated the controls, getting a little more thrust out of the engines, and they started to rise faster through the atmosphere, finally clearing it just as the Alkesh was hit by fire from the first of the deathgliders.

*Jump to hyperspace!* Martouf urged.

*I _will_! Soon!* He slammed his hand down on the console. *Rok'tal sih'tac! This thing is a worthless heap of metal!*

*Relax, it will not fly faster if you destroy it.* Martouf gave him a soothing 'hug'.

*Samantha's life depends on us getting her away from Osiris's clutches!* Lantash sounded slightly desperate as he maneuvered the slow and unwieldy Alkesh, while the deathgliders zipped by and fired off their shots, several of them hitting.

*The shields will not hold much longer!* Martouf warned.

*Stop telling me something I know already!* Another attempt, and Lantash finally succeeded in getting the Alkesh to jump into hyperspace.

They were safe – for now, at least.

* * *

As soon as the Alkesh was flying stably through hyperspace, and no enemies were in range, Martouf and Lantash went to check on Samantha.

She had only moved minimally from where they had left her. Worried, Martouf kneeled beside her.

"Samantha?" He held his hand over her forehead, evaluating her energy signature, like the Tok'ra usually did to their own – as a former host, with plenty of naquadah in her blood, she had an energy signature as well. *She _seems_ all right, except for being drugged.*

*Try if you can wake her – the ship may soon fall out of hyperspace, and if we do make it to a planet, we may well have to move fast. It would be better if she was awake and we did not have to carry her again.*

Martouf shook her gently. "Samantha! Wake up!"

She made a small sound, and turned towards him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, confusion clear on her face. "Who?"

"You don't recognize me?" He frowned.

"Martouf," Sam said slowly.

"Yes, that is me!" Martouf smiled, relieved. "You recognize me!"

"Of course I do!" Sam looked insulted. "Who is Samantha?"

" _What_?"

"Samantha. Why do you call me Samantha?"

*Oh, no!* Martouf groaned. "It is your name."

"It is _not_ my name!" Sam gave him a strange look. "You _know_ that, Martouf!" She suddenly got a scared expression. "I cannot sense Rosha!"

" _Rosha_?" Martouf stared at her.

*She thinks she is Jolinar!* Lantash realized, a touch of anguish in his voice.

"Jolinar," Martouf said.

"Yes." Sam frowned. "What is wrong with Rosha?"

"She..." Martouf hesitated.

*I don't think this is the right time to explain that Rosha is dead. Or that she is not Jolinar. That Jolinar is dead. I _really_ don't think so...*

"You have been drugged. By the Goa'uld Osiris."

"Drugged? I should be able to filter it out!" Sam frowned. "Osiris?"

"Yes, Osiris. He has returned. He has some drug that... is very difficult to filter out. You will be fine, though. You should relax."

An alert was heard. "What is that? Where are we?"

"On an Alkesh. We have escaped from Osiris. Please, I need to go and see what is wrong."

"I will go with you, Martouf," Sam said, trying to get up, but failing. "Mai'tac!"

"As I said... _Jolinar_. You have been drugged." He helped her sit up. "Stay here. I will come back soon." He hesitated, then leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, before he hurried to the peltak.


	6. Chapter 6

*We have to land. There is no other option. If we do not, we will be stranded,* Martouf concluded, closing the door to the crystal chamber. *Too many of the rerouted circuits have burned out... and two of the crystals...*

*I know. At least we made it further than expected. Unless I am reading the maps wrong, that planet down there is Ro'ahok... a minor planet in Bastet's domain. Belongs to Khnum, I think.*

*Still not good, but it could be worse. Am I correct in assuming it is one of those planets that do not have a permanent Goa'uld presence?* Martouf gave Lantash control, and he hurried to the peltak.

*I am fairly sure that is so, yes.* Lantash sighed, as he pushed several buttons and pulled a lever, before placing his hands in the control mechanism so he could steer the ship. *The landing is going to be hard, I fear! The internal gravity generator is unstable, and the levels are fluctuating.* He flipped a switch to the internal communication. "The landing will be hard! Brace for impact... _Jolinar_!"

* * *

Lantash picked himself up from the floor, and quickly assessed whether he had any injuries. Nothing major - a bruised rib and a bump on the left thigh. He hoped Samantha had gotten away as lightly.

He ran through the Alkesh to find her sitting not far from where he had left her. "Samantha! Are you all right?"

Sam looked around. "Where is she? Who _is_ she!" She frowned at him. " _I_ am all right! Why are you so obsessed with this Samantha?"

Lantash sighed, relieved she seemed unhurt, but exasperated that she was still confused and thought she was Jolinar. "I am happy to hear that. _Jolinar_... we should leave. No one was following us, but I cannot know if someone on this planet saw the ship... _land_. It is a Goa'uld world, and while I _assume_ no Goa'uld is here most of the time, we could be unfortunate and have arrived just when one is."

"I understand." Sam again tried to get up.

"Stay. There are some things I need to collect before we can leave."

Sam nodded, and Lantash hurried off to pick up the hand devices, the valuables he had brought to the Alkesh earlier, as well as a large bag with clothes and other things he would need to keep the illusion he was a minor Goa'uld, should they meet someone.

He could not afford to look anything but impeccable, with perfect makeup and clean, whole clothes, should he need to masquerade as a Goa'uld. Anything else might give rise to suspicion, which they could not afford. Sam would be his lo'tar. Hopefully, they would meet no one until she was herself again.

He also grabbed a couple water bottles and a box of emergency rations. He checked if there was anything else, like a healing device, but unfortunately the Alkesh had been emptied of almost everything useful when it had been mothballed.

He went back to Sam and helped her stand, and leaning on him, they exited the Alkesh.

"What about this... 'Samantha'?" Sam asked, as they walked away from the ship. "Who is she?" She gave him a suspicious look.

*What do I say?* Lantash wondered.

*The truth... or some version of it. Part of it. Tell her... that Samantha is her new host. It is the truth... or _was_ the truth, at least.*

Lantash agreed, and stopped and looked at Sam. "You cannot remember because of the drug, probably..." He took a deep breath. "Jolinar... Rosha died. Samantha became your new host."

"Rosha is dead? What happened?" Sam exclaimed, a look of shock and pain on her face. " _No_! I could _never_ forget that!"

"She... there was an ashrak. Sent by Cronus," Lantash said, sadness clear on his face.

"No..." Sam shook her head, not willing to believe it.

"I'm... _sorry_... It is the truth."

Sam was silent for a long time, just standing there, looking down. Eventually, she looked up again, and wiped tears from her eyes. "I... _remember_."

"What happened?" Lantash asked, hoping to get to know what Sam had not been able to remember before.

*Lantash... I'm _not_ sure that is a good idea...* Martouf began.

*You want to know as badly as I do.*

Sam's expression became distant, and she spoke flatly, slowly. "The ashrak caught up with us. I thought I was fast enough, but he injured us. Badly. We fled... to Sesnak V... He found us again, before I could heal my Rosha. We fought... then Jaffa came. We escaped, but Rosha was mortally wounded. We got to another world, then on to Rilvak. We could not return to the tunnels, we were not sure we had lost the ashrak... We hid, waiting to die, but at least we were together..." She looked up, and grabbed Lantash's hands. "We thought of you and Martouf... That we would never see you again. Our dear, sweet beloveds... Lantash, I am so sorry! If there was anything I could have done. If I could just have saved her..."

He squeezed her hand, deeply moved. "We know... Jolinar. We understand."

"Some travellers found us. One of them became my host. Tempory host. Before this one. _Samantha_." Her eyes suddenly widened. "She was unwilling! Lantash! I broke our highest law! Is that... Is that why you are angry with me?"

" _Angry_?" Lantash frowned, caught up in his own emotions, and Martouf's, and not understanding what she was talking about.

"Why you are behaving so... _coldly_ towards me."

"Coldly?"

"You have not hugged me, or kissed me - well, only on the cheek." Her lip quivered. "Even after we escaped the enemy... _Osiris_. Not even now!"

"Jolinar, I am _not_ angry..." Lantash said. *What do I do? Samantha would surely not like it if we treated her like our mate, however much we want to, but right now she thinks she is Jolinar...*

*I know, and it hurts... tell her Samantha... is a new host, and not yet ready for more... _intimacy_. We are holding back for her sake.*

*Good idea.* Lantash 'hugged' Martouf, and turned his attention outwards, to Sam.

* * *

Sam was still heavily affected by the drug, and they moved slowly. After some hours of walking, they took a break and ate some of the emergency rations. Martouf and Lantash also managed to convince Sam that she should sleep for a little while.

She had ended up sleeping for several hours, and it was mid afternoon when she awoke.

*I really hope Samantha is herself again. Having her think she was Jolinar... It was... painful,* Martouf observed.

*It was,* Lantash agreed. He gently touched Samantha. "Samantha..."

"Yes?" Sam opened her eyes, and then stared in shock at Lantash. "Martouf! Lantash!" She shook her head. " _No_! You are dead! Or at least in stasis, and you're likely never going to be healed! That's what they said. And _I_ killed you."

"Samantha, I am here. _Alive_!" Lantash said.

"No, no you are not. I am... hallucinating." She shook her head again, then groaned as the world spun. "I must be! The Goa'uld. Osiris. She... _he_... drugged me."

"Yes, Osiris drugged you. That is correct! But you are _not_ hallucinating me!"

Sam stared at him, wiping tears from her eyes. "I _really_ wish you were real!"

Lantash dipped his head and gave Martouf control. *You try!*

Martouf gave Sam a charming smile. "Hello, Samantha."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, no, no! You can't be real! Stop tormenting me!" She made a low sob, and whispered. "This is my punishment. I killed you! I killed you... and... and I _loved_ you."

*Did I hear that right? She loves us?* Martouf wondered, not daring to believe his own ears.

*It... it sounds like that...* Lantash was as disbelieving as Martouf.

Meanwhile, Sam had gotten up and started walking away from Martouf/Lantash. Her legs were still somewhat unsteady, but nothing compared with earlier. She angrily forced herself to walk more steady, and glared at her surroundings which wobbled a little before her eyes.

"Samantha!" Martouf hurried after her.

"No! Don't _do_ this to me! Don't tempt me with something that doesn't exist!" She tried to hasten her steps, and stumbled.

Martouf quickly caught her, stabilizing her. "Please... _listen_ to me, Samantha. Let me _prove_ I am real! Explain how I can be alive."

"I'm not listening!" Sam suddenly stopped, staring at something ahead of her. "No, I'm also not listening to you!"

*Who is she talking to?* Martouf wondered.

*How should I know? It could be anyone, but if she is _actually_ hallucinating someone, it will make it harder for us to convince her _we_ are real.*

"If I am not saying anything, can I walk with you?" Martouf asked.

Sam gave the imagined person ahead of her an offended glare, then turned and gave Martouf a pained look, then shrugged. "Why not?" They walked for a little while, them Sam threw Martouf a sideways look. "I guess I can figure out why I am imagining you are here... What I don't understand is why you are dressed like that. Like an Egyptian pharaoh, or something."

"This is quite normal clothes for many Goa'uld. Osiris prefers this style, and I pretended to be a minor Goa'uld looking for a position, in order to free you."

"Makes sense... as much as any of this makes sense." She half-smiled. "It's a bit... unusual, to say the least. Not really your style - particularly the makeup... and the gold jewelry and gemstones! I do like the short, thin tunica - mostly for how little it covers!" She blushed as she said it.

"Thank you... I think..." Martouf smiled. *The drug makes her a bit less... reserved. More direct.*

*Very much so. Though I guess thinking we are hallucinations helps too.*

"The sun is starting to set. We need to find a place to stay for the night." Martouf looked worriedly at the sky. "I think a storm is coming."

"I wonder if we... _I_ am even walking in the right direction to the Stargate."

"We are. Can't you sense it? Try! It's far away - about seven days journey, I think - but you should be able to sense it, I think."

Sam stood still for some minutes, concentrating. Then she slowly turned around until she was facing Martouf/Lantash. She pointed at them. "I sense a signature in _that_ direction. Fairly strong."

Martouf sighed. "That is Lantash you are sensing."

"How can I sense a hallucination?"

"Because we are _real_!" Martouf exclaimed, frustrated.

Sam hesitated, then shook her head. "No. You can't be," she finally decided. "It is my imagination... or it's the Stargate I sense. I should probably walk towards it."

Martouf sighed and quickly took several steps to get ahead of her, in the direction of the Stargate. "Do that, then."

"I think I will," Sam said and started walking. She was walking much more steadily now, so Martouf was hoping she would soon have neutralized the drug and be herself again.

"By the way, if I'm just in your imagination, why do you talk to me?"

"Maybe I'm going crazy?" Sam suggested, a laconic expression on her face.

"You are merely still affected by the drug. You will soon be well, and then you will see that I am real."

*There is a village up ahead! We should not approach it looking like this!* Lantash warned.

"Samantha, _stop_! Do you see? There are some houses further down the road. A village most likely."

Sam squinted through the darkness of the rapidly falling night. "I don't see anything... Wait, yes, I do! Great! Let's get there and find a place to sleep, and some real food!" She hesitated. "I don't have anything to pay with!"

"I do, but while your clothing is acceptable here, I do not believe it would be a good idea for me to go in there dressed like _this_!"

Sam grinned. "No probably not - unless you want them to believe you're a Goa'uld!" She sobered, and looked sad. "Of course, since you only exist in my imagination, it doesn't matter _what_ you wear."

Martouf sighed, and considered how to convince her to wait while he 'borrowed' some different clothing, since he did not feel it would be safe for her to enter the village alone, in her current condition. He feared she would do or say something that made the villagers angry - particularly since they probably would be convinced the Goa'uld were gods.

"Samantha... you do not know this type of culture. They are usually _very_ convinced the Goa'uld are gods, and it takes little to make them suspect you are a blasphemer - particularly since you are... confused right now."

*You cannot convince her right now, and it's only a matter of time before some villagers sees us. Use the kara'kesh to render her unconscious while we acquire suitable clothing and find a place for us to stay,* Lantash suggested. *I think that will be safest for her. We cannot risk that she says something that makes them think she insults the gods or is a witch. We may not be able to save her.*

Martouf thought it over for a moment. *I believe you are correct. However, you are better at using the kara'kesh for something as delicate as this. I would prefer if you took control for it.*

*I do not believe there is much difference in our abilities in that, but I will take control if you prefer that.*

*Thank you.* Martouf bowed his head, and Lantash took control.

He took the hand device from his bag and quickly put it on. "Samantha?"

"Yes?" Sam turned around to look at him again. "I am imagining Lantash now." She smiled at him. "Hi, Lantash."

He quickly closed the distance between them, and took her left hand in his right hand, hiding the hand with the ribbon device behind his back.

Lantash searched for some excuse, then smiled at her. "Samantha... Martouf and I are very relieved that you are safe from Osiris's clutches."

"Oh, so am I! I'm not sure how I made it out, but somehow I did..."

"Martouf and I rescued you." He pulled her closer. "May we kiss you, Samantha?"

"Uh... _kiss_ me?" Sam looked surprised, then smiled and shrugged. "Sure why not? If I'm fantasizing you being here with me, then I can as well kiss you. Lord knows I've wanted to! At least I'll know how it feels for _me_ to kiss you, and not just Jolinar. Well, sort off..."

Lantash closed the last distance between them and kissed her. Sam made a soft sound and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. Lantash and Martouf soon lost themselves in the sensation, and it was several moments before they remembered that they were going to render her unconscious.

With regret, Lantash finally allowed the hand device to activate, and while he continued kissing her, he held the kara'kesh to her head and sent out a soft energy ribbon that caused her to fall unconscious.

He lifted her up and carried her over behind some bushes where he laid her down on the soft grass. He left her there, hidden, while he went to acquire some different clothing and scout out the small town.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have a room for me and... my mate?" Martouf asked. "Just for tonight. It is raining outside now."

He was glad to have gotten inside. It had started to rain now, and both he and Samantha were wet.

"We do." The inn keeper looked at the still unconscious Sam, that Martouf was carrying. "Is she sick?" He gave her a worried glance.

"It is not contagious, so you need not fear. She suffers from..." Martouf tried to think of something suitable. "A type of falling sickness, which causes her to suffers fatigue, and sometimes confusion after she has had an episode. She should be well again tomorrow."

"I am sad to hear your house has been cursed with this. Have you prayed and offered gifts to Lord Khnum? Or perhaps to our great Lord Bastet?"

"Of course. We are on our way to the large temple in the city near the Ring of the Gods," Martouf said, hoping this planet was like most, in this area. "The local priests suggested this was our best hope."

The innkeeper nodded. "Indeed it is. It pleases me greatly to meet young people who respects the gods. Please, come. We have a room for you."

"Thank you. I have this necklace... will that be payment enough?" Martouf held out one of the cheapest pieces of jewelry he had brought.

The innkeeper looked pleased. "Yes. That would be most acceptable. It will pay for our best room, dinner, breakfast, and a lunch sack for you tomorrow! It is a long journey you have set out on!"

* * *

Sam yawned mightily and stretched luxuriously. Then she suddenly froze and opened her eyes. " _Osiris_!" She sat up in bed and looked around, frowning. "Where _am_ I?" she said in a low voice.

The room was fairly large, with whitewashed walls and wooden furnitures. It was not luxuriously decorated, but it was clean and fresh. The light of the morning sun was streaming through the gauzy curtains drawn before the two windows.

Beside her, in the wide bed, Martouf sleepily opened his eyes. He smiled at Sam. "Good morning, Samantha. We are at an inn in a small town on the world of Ro'ahok." He gave her a searching look. "Are you feeling well, Samantha?"

Sam stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. " _Martouf_!" She reached out her hand and touched him on the shoulder. "You're real! _How_ can you be real? And _here_?"

"It is, as Jacob would say, a long story," Martouf said. "How much do you remember from the escape?"

Sam slowly shook her head. "The last I remember... is being Osiris's prisoner." She wrinkled her brow. "I was in a holding cell... I think they gave me some sort of drug..." She nodded to herself. "Yes, they _definitely_ did."

"That is correct. You were... _confused_ , when we found you. You actually became unconscious almost immediately after."

"Wait... I think that I'd like to get dressed before hearing the rest, and then I'd _really_ like to know how you can be here, alive... and in my bed."

"Of course." Martouf gave her a charming smile. "You need not be concerned, though - we have not done anything except sleeping."

Sam nodded and smiled at him. "I didn't think we had. I know you well enough... and not just from Jolinar, that I know you would _never_ take advantage of me being drugged."

"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf looked relieved that she trusted him. "I will turn around while you get out of bed and get dressed. I do remember that the Tau'ri are more... modest, than the Tok'ra."

"Well... I don't know how much point there is in that." Sam saw that she was wearing only underwear and a thin nightgown. "It looks like you've already seen me in very little."

"It had started to rain and you were wet. I could not let you sleep in wet clothes, could I?" Martouf defended himself, an innocent smile on his face.

"Good excuse." Sam shrugged. "Not that I mind that much anyway. I'm pretty used to changing clothes around men, being a woman in the Air Force."

Martouf started explaining how he came to be alive, and be there with her, while they washed and dressed.

* * *

Sam sat down on the bed, and for a moment she just sat there in silence, and let all she had heard sink in. Then she looked up and at Martouf, who was sitting on a chair nearby.

"Wow! I don't know what to say!" She shook her head. "Regardless, thank you for saving me." She smiled at him.

"Of course, Samantha. We are very relieved we were able to do so."

Sam nodded. "Another thing... I want you to know that I am _very_ happy you're alive and well. Both of you. I was... I thought you were dead, or would die..." She shook her head again and quickly wiped away a tear. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again."

Martouf got up from his chair and went to sit down beside Sam. He took one of her hands in one of his. "I am right here with you, Samantha. Alive and well. We both are."

She squeezed his hand. "I know." She smiled at him,wiping away another tear that threatened to fall, then looked at their joined hands. She suddenly entwined her fingers with his. "I... um, just remembered the desert. When we first met."

He nodded. "I was... confused, then. Sad, and grieving Rosha and Jolinar. Thinking about the fact that I would never see either of them again. At the same time I was grateful to you for bringing us information of what had happened to our mates. Grateful that you came to us, and even suggested your father as a host, after what had happened to you..."

"I felt guilty for bringing you such sad news," Sam told him. "And I was also confused, _unsure_ of what was me and what was Jolinar." She sighed. "Unsure of what _I_ felt and what I felt because of _Jolinar_... What I felt... _feel_ , for you, I guess..."

Martouf made a sharp intake of breath and turned to her, and their eyes met. "Samantha?" He hesitated, then leaned towards her, with the intention of kissing her. However, before he could do so there was a knock on the door. Martouf sighed and let go of Sam's hand. "Yes? Who is it?" He got up to go and answer the door.

"We have breakfast ready for you," a voice said from outside.

Martouf opened the door. "Thank you. That is most welcome."

The woman outside, whom Martouf recognized as the innkeepers wife, smiled friendly at him and then looked past him at Sam. "Is your beautiful wife feeling better today?"

"Yes, thank you. She is much improved," Martouf said. "We will be down in a moment."

"Good, it pleases me to hear. We were worried for her. See you soon!" She left.

"Your 'wife'?" Sam wondered, when the door had closed after the woman.

Martouf got a bashful expression. "Yes, we had to explain your presence with me, and no other excuse seemed acceptable. The people of this world would not understand you travelling with me otherwise, nor let us share a room. And that seemed to be the safest choice." He gave her a charming smile. "I hope you do not think our motives were ulterior in any way."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled. "I guess that does make sense. So I'll let you get off the hook. _This_ time."

"It may be safest if we continue to pretend to be mates for the remainder of this journey. This planet is rather conservative in their views of interactions between men and women," Martouf said, stepping out of the door, then waiting outside for her.

Sam followed, not commenting, but thinking about how she felt about having to pretend to be Martouf and Lantash's wife for the next several days. She found she did not mind. At all.

* * *

They had left the inn some time ago, and were walking along the road in the direction of the Stargate.

The weather was quite nice after the night's rain. The sky was almost clear, and the sun was shining. It was not yet very warm, but it was also not too cold. The road was even, and they kept up a good speed. Martouf estimated it would be another six days journey or so, before they got to the Stargate.

Sometimes they chatted about this and that, and some of the time they walked in companionable silence. If it was not for the fact that they were currently stranded on a Goa'uld world, and that the situation could potentially get dangerous, then Sam would happily admit that she could not have wished for a more enjoyable way to pass the time. She was getting along great with Martouf and Lantash, and they had the opportunity to talk and learn about each other - something she had wanted for a long time.

* * *

They had taken a short break to eat some of the food from the lunch pack, and were now on their way again.

"According to what they told us at the inn, we should reach another town in maybe two or three hours. It is apparently a little larger than the two villages we have passed through, and there should be an inn or a guesthouse there. That should be a suitable place to spend the night," Martouf said.

"Hm?" Sam looked at him, from where she was walking beside him. "Sorry, I was not paying attention."

"It is of no matter. What were you thinking?"

Sam blushed. "Um... merely... that I am starting to remember something... about yesterday."

"Ah. Samantha, you have no reason for concern. You were drugged and so not yourself."

"Oh, god! What did I say - or do?" She looked horrified.

Martouf shook his head. "You did nothing wrong. You were just... confused. You very doubtful that Lantash and I were real, and not hallucinations."

Sam sighed and shook her head. "I think I do remember some of that. I'm sorry."

"As I said; think nothing of it."

"You were wearing different clothing when you freed me, right?" She looked searchingly at him. "Something Egyptian, right?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Because you were pretending to be a minor Goa'uld, working for Osiris. Yes, you told me." Sam gave him a wry smile. "It looked a little strange on you, I remember that. Unusual, but I think I sort of liked it. Some of it, at least." She blushed again. "Not that what you're wearing now doesn't look good on you. Sort of... medieval hip, I guess." She grinned and admired the fairly tight leggings he was wearing, and the shirt which he had not buttoned up all the way - meaning part of his chest was visible. She enjoyed the sight.

"Thank you... I think." Martouf smiled. "I do not know what 'medieval hip' means..."

Sam laughed. "I don't think anyone does." She sobered. "But I meant it as a compliment."

Martouf nodded. He was silent for some time. "Samantha... despite the situation we're currently finding ourselves in... Lantash and I must admit we are very much enjoying spending time with you here."

"Likewise. It's really nice having time to just talk and... just relax, I guess. I mean, the weather is nice, so it's actually pleasant to walk here." Sam frowned. "Though I guess I feel a bit guilty. The others, my dad, my teammates, they all think I'm Osiris's prisoner. I'm sorry I can't somehow communicate to them that I'm safe. That _we_ are safe."

"Unfortunately, the communications system on the Alkesh was too damaged for us to repair quickly."

"I understand." She sighed. She looked at the sky, listened to the birds singing, and then glanced to Martouf. She smiled happily.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early next morning. They had spent the night at a small guesthouse, and had set out on the journey just after breakfast.

"Martouf... there is something which confuses me..." Sam said slowly.

"Yes, about what?"

"While I was drugged... did I think I was _Jolinar_?" she asked, apprehensively.

"You were drugged. there is no point in thinking about what you did and did not say or do."

"I understand that, but I think I want - need - to know anyway."

Martouf briefly discussed it with Lantash. "Yes, you did... think you were Jolinar. For some time."

Sam groaned. "I'm really sorry. That must have been painful for you."

Martouf was silent for a moment. "Somewhat, yes. Not just because it reminded us of our mates's death, but also because... because it was not _you_. It was your body, but not your personality, not your... kalach. Your soul. Jolinar would _not_ have wanted to... supercede you, take your body like that."

Sam nodded slowly. "I do understand." She stopped and took Martouf's hand. "I remember something else... talking about... my feelings. Jolinar's feelings. For you and Lantash. Did I... I mean, I didn't do anything... _unwanted_. Any sort of... advances, did I?"

"Samantha, you did _nothing_ wrong, nothing Lantash and I did not want you to do."

Sam blushed. "I guess that can be taken in more than one way."

"You... said some things. Some things that we would really like to know if you meant... If it was _you_ who said it." He looked hopefully at her.

"I guess... in a way, it was probably me who said _all_ of the things. Or parts of me, anyway." She sighed. "I... suspect I said some things that I may... subconsciously have been thinking, particularly after I thought I had killed you. Martouf, there were some things I really regretted not telling you. Mostly because I was worried it was Jolinar and not me who felt it, but now I don't want to risk not telling you. I regretted it too much. I also think... that there is no real distinction between what is _me_ and what comes from Jolinar. It's all me now, and it doesn't matter who feels what. Because _I_ feel it." Sam shook her head. "I guess none of that made much sense."

"Yes it did." Martouf pulled her closer and when she did not try to move away, he kissed her.

The kiss started out soft and gentle, but soon became more passionate. Control passed from Martouf to Lantash, so he, too, could be in control while kissing the woman they loved.

After a few moments Sam pulled back. She had a very unsure, confused expression.

"What is it?" Lantash asked, worried. "If you only want to kiss Martouf, and not me, then I will not take control."

Sam shook her head. "That's not it! Of _course_ , not, Lantash! I would _never_ consider... well, anything with just one of you! It would be wrong. It would _have_ to be both."

"Thank you, Samantha." Lantash looked relieved, but still worried. "Why, then? You don't like us? I thought you just said..."

"Of _course_ I like you! More than that! I... Well, it doesn't matter what I feel, because I don't know what _you_ feel! Are you even interested in me for _me_ , or only because I was host to Jolinar?"

Lantash looked taken aback. " _Samantha_! How can you think we are not interested in _you_? We love you!" he admitted.

"You _love_ me?" Sam looked at him with disbelief on her face.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

Sam suddenly smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She threw her arms around him and hugged him to her. "I love you too!" she admitted in a low voice.

Lantash embraced her as well, and then kissed her deeply and thoroughly. "Our sweet Samantha." He smiled at her.

They held each other close for several moments, kissing again and again, before joining hands and slowly continuing to walk.

Now and then they stopped to kiss, walking along holding hands most of the time, and talking about nothing and everything.

* * *

They had passed several small villages, but no larger towns and no places they could rent a room. They had bought some food and a couple blankets from a farmer, and when dusk was falling, they looked for a place to sleep.

"What about over there?" Sam suggested. "Those large trees by the huge rock. There is even a small waterstream."

Martouf nodded. "It looks like a suitable place. There is not much wind, but what there is, is coming from _that_ direction." He pointed. "So the large rock will provide shelter, and the trees will help as well."

They walked over to examine the place, and found that there was soft grass under the trees, and sand near the stream - ideal, as it meant they could make a fire without risking to burn down the grass or the trees.

After gathering firewood and setting the small fire, they sat down on some smaller rocks nearby and took out the food they had bought.

* * *

"This is really nice," Sam said, smiling at Martouf.

"It is." He put an arm around her, and they leaned against each other.

They had eaten and put the rest of the food aside, and now sat by the fire and watched evening dusk turn to dark night.

"It is strange. This planet looks so much like Earth - well, most planets with Stargates on do, I guess..." Sam mused. "But the sky is _very_ different from the one I am used to."

"This world is located very far from your planet, Samantha, so it is not surpirising." Martouf smiled. "The sky here is quite beautiful, but I must admit I would very much like to see the sky of the world of the Tau'ri."

"I would love to show it to you. When we get back, I'll try and get a permission for you to leave the base and see some of Earth - at least Colorado Springs and nearby."

"That would be wonderful. Lantash and I would appreciate that very much," Martouf said. He looked at the sky. "As beautiful as this sky is, there are others I think you would find even more appealing. Lantash and I would like to show them to you."

"That sounds great!" Sam snuggled closer to Martouf and sighed contentedly. "I could stay here like this forever!"

They kissed, and remained sitting there, close together, for a long time before snuggling up together on the ground, with blankets wrapped around them. They slept soundly.

* * *

Next morning, they woke up when the sun crawled higher in the sky and shone down on them.

Sam stretched and turned to face a sleepy Martouf and Lantash. She had slept in their arms tonight, and she could not remember ever sleeping better, despite the ground being hard.

She smiled and kissed him. "Good morning, Martouf and Lantash!" She gave them another kiss.

Martouf pulled her closer to him again and returned the kiss. "Good morning, Samantha." He bowed his head and nudged Lantash awake.

Lantash took control, and gave Sam a sleepy smile. "Good morning, Samantha." He kissed her warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very." Sam's stomach rumbled. Now she could also feel she had a kink in the neck from sleeping on the hard ground. She still smiled at the thought of falling asleep, snuggled close to Martouf - she just hoped they had a bed to cuddle in tonight.

"It sounds like you are as hungry as we are." He gave her a naughty smile. "Of course, _our_ hunger is not merely for food..."

"Scoundrel!" Sam blushed. "Though if we find a nice warm hotel... or an inn, with a bath... and some clean clothes. I feel more than a bit sweaty and disgusting."

Lantash grinned. "Then we will make sure to find you that, though I can assure you that you are _not_ disgusting. On the contrary, you are _beautiful_ , and _very_ attractive."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'd still like a hot bath - also because my legs hurt quite a bit from walking, and my back is somewhat sore too. Yeah, I know. I'm whining. Sorry."

"Not at all. I can give you a massage. Would you like that?" Lantash offered.

Sam gave him another kiss. "That sounds tempting, but I think I'd like to get something to eat, and then continue on. Can I have the massage later?"

"Of course, Samantha. We would be delighted to do so _anytime_."

"You're such a sweetheart." Sam smiled at him, as she got up.

Lantash rose as well. They got the lunch pack and ate the rest of the food from yesterday for breakfast.

There was still around 4 days journey more before they got to the Stargate.

* * *

"This town looks more than large enough to have both an inn or a guesthouse, and some stores where we can get clean clothes," Martouf observed, smiling.

"Yes, it does," Sam agreed, looking happy.

It was late afternoon, and the small town was bustling with activity. There were people returning from work in the fields around the city, people buying food from street vendors, and yet others haggling over prices of various goods at a small market place.

"I believe we can get clothing over there." Martouf nodded in the direction of a stall.

"Okay. Let's take a look. Do you have any of the local currency?"

Martouf shook his head. "No. I do have some shes'ta, but I do not believe they accept that here. That is usually only good closer to the chaapa'ai, unless there is much trade on the world in question."

"Shes'ta... Ah, yes, that's Goa'uld currency. So you're going to trade them something instead?"

"Yes. I have brought much jewelry for that specific purpose. It is accepted everywhere. The only problem is that most of it is... too valuable for what we need."

Sam nodded. "I guess you usually go to larger markets and buy more expensive stuff?"

"Not always, but I expected to pretend to be a Goa'uld on this mission - not a peasant."

They walked over to the clothing salesman and looked at his goods. Sam picked out a couple dresses and some other things, and Martouf choose clothing for himself - and a dress for Sam, that he really liked.

After buying these things, they went to an inn which the salesman had suggested. It was supposedly built beside a spa or thermal bath, which was highly praised - one of the reasons the town was as large as it was.

* * *

"Do you want to eat before bathing?" Martouf asked, when they had dropped off their things in the room they had rented.

He was hungry, but he knew Sam was looking forward to a bath - and to be honest, so was he and Lantash.

Sam thought it over for a moment, but then her stomach rumbled, just as a delicious smell from the inn's kitchen vafted past their noses. "Gah! I think my stomach just made the decision for me!"

Martouf grinned. "My stomach agrees with it. We have not eaten anything since morning, and the food smells _wonderful_." He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. "But so does you!"

"No I don't. I need a bath - but let's get some food first!" She smiled at him and returned the kiss.

* * *

After eating, they had taken their fresh clothing and gone to the building attached to the inn, where there were pools that were fed with water from the hot springs.

Sam and Martouf/Lantash would all have liked for there to be private sections where they could bathe together, but the baths turned out to be divided in two sections, one for men, and one for women.

Bathing together and enjoying the warm water together would have to wait for some other time, but at least they would be clean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex

Clean and dressed in fresh clothes, Sam felt much better. She looked around for Martouf/Lantash outside the bathhouse, but could not see the Tok'ra anywhere. Since she had spent quite a long time bathing, she assumed he had probably returned to their rooms.

When she got there, she found the rooms empty, but before she could become concerned, Martouf/Lantash stepped into the room, carrying a basket.

"I apologize for having left without waiting for you, but there were some things I wanted to get from a salesman we passed in the streets earlier."

"No problem." Sam looked at the basket. "So, what did you get? Or is it a secret?" She smiled.

"Maybe..." Martouf tried to look mysterious. "You will see soon, though."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, then suddenly yawned. "It's not that late, but maybe we should get some sleep soon. The hot water was _really_ relaxing."

Martouf nodded. "That is a good idea." He smiled. "There is only one bed, though it is quite large. I assume you do not mind sharing?" He put the basket down and stepped up to Sam.

"We shared a bed a couple nights ago..."

"So we did, but back then we had not professed our love for each other. Sharing a bed now may lead to more than just sleeping... at least Lantash and I hope you will be amenable..." Martouf took Sam's hands.

Sam blushed and looked down. "Naughty rascal... but yes... I am... amenable." She looked up and into Martouf's eyes. "Very much so." She kissed him.

Martouf embraced her and returned the kiss. After several minutes, they pulled apart, both dizzy from the intensity of the kiss. His eyes flashed as Lantash took over, and he immediately pulled her to him and kissed her as well.

He slid his hands down over her back, caressing her lovingly, continuing to her ass, gripping it firmly.

"My wonderful, sweet Samantha..." He smiled and kissed her again and again, as he kneaded her butt, before sliding one hand up her side, to fondle a breast.

Sam closed her eyes as Lantash continued touching her expertly.

"Mmm, as nice as this is, maybe we should change to sleepwear and get to bed?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, I agree, but why bother with sleepwear? We are just going to remove that anyway," Lantash said, leaning in to give her another kiss.

Sam felt her cheeks grow red. "That may be so, but I'd still like to change first. I also need to use... the facilities."

Lantash nodded. "Then go and change, we have a surprise for you when you get back."

"That sounds interesting!" she smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss before picking up her nightgown and going to the small bathroom to change.

* * *

When she stepped back into the bedroom a short while later, Martouf/Lantash had worked fast. They had placed several candles around the room and lit them. An open bottle of some kind of pale wine was standing on the bed table, together with two glasses – and a small bottle of something unknown.

"Wow. You've been busy!" Sam exclaimed. "It's really... really nice." She smiled.

"Thank you." Martouf said, giving her a warm kiss. "I need to use the facilities as well, but I will be with you in a moment. Why don't you lay down on the bed? Lantash and I would like to give you a massage, if you want?"

"That's too tempting to say no to." Sam grinned, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Good," he said, ogling her shamelessly. The nightgown she wore was quite long, but made of a thin, figure-hugging material, and hid very little. "We will be back in a moment."

* * *

Sam looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, inclined against the pillows, when Martouf/Lantash opened the door from the bathroom. Her eyes widened, when she saw what he was wearing – or rather what he was _not_ wearing. He was completely naked – and clearly aroused, as he had a very hard and large erection.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, but she did not look away. She swallowed and licked her lips as she let her gaze slide over his body, obviously enjoying the sight greatly. "Wow... I mean, weren't you supposed to put on sleepwear?"

"Why? You seem to like what you see... and as I said before, I would just have to take it off in a moment," Lantash said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam blushed deeper, but nodded. "You're right... and I do like what I see." She sat up and reached for him. "Come, join me?"

Lantash smiled widely, and picked up the small bottle. "As tempting an offer as that is... we would like to give you that massage we promised first. Perhaps you could take off that beautiful nightgown so I can better access your _very_ beautiful body?"

Sam smiled invitingly. "Sure... but what about the wine?"

Lantash nodded and picked up the bottle, and poured some in both of the glasses. "A local sparkling wine. I am told it is good – and strong. Do you want some of it now?"

"Yes, I think I'd like a glass of that." She leaned back against the pillows, allowing her flimsy nightgown to slide up, exposing her legs to her upper thighs.

Lantash handed her one of the glasses, looking at her hungrily. He swallowed. "Cheers... is that correct?"

"Yes. Cheers." Sam touched her glass to his, and they drank. "It's very good. Strong."

"You have no need to be ashamed of your body, Samantha. You are beautiful... _perfect_." Lantash sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her to him, and they kissed deeply.

"Thanks." She smiled, a little shyly, then reached out and touched his chest. She let her hand glide down over it. "You are not so bad looking yourself."

"I am pleased you approve." Lantash grinned and touched his glass to hers again, and they drank. He put his own glass on the table and took hers from her and put it beside his. "Please, let us pleasure you?"

"How can I say no to that?" She smiled, and slowly pulled her nightgown off, then lay down on her stomach, wiggling her ass a little. "All yours!"

Lantash made a soft groan, but grabbed the small bottle and poured a bit of massage oil from it. He then straddled her so he sat across her lower back, but making sure to keep most of his weight on his legs. He rubbed his hands together to warm the oil, and began massaging her.

Sam moaned and wriggled a little as Lantash kneaded her shoulders and neck, then down over her back, working on the sore muscles she had there, from sleeping on the hard and cold ground.

"You like this?" Lantash asked, teasingly. "You want me to continue?"

"Oh, god, _yes_!"

Lantash grinned as he slowly worked his way down to her ass, pulling her panties down and off before focusing on her firm butt, massaging it thoroughly. Sam moaned steadily now, moving her hips and ass as she grew more aroused from his touch. Lantash and Martouf had to use all their self control to continue just massaging her, while watching the erotic sight.

He moved down her legs slowly, giving her sore muscles there his full attention.

"Turn over." Lantash ordered, and she did so immediately, lying before him with her legs spread a little. He groaned softly as he saw her stretched out before him like this, completely naked. "You are so beautiful, Samantha," he said, his voice rough from arousal. "So very attractive. Martouf and I want you so much."

Sam moistened her lips as she looked at him, biting her lower lip as she allowed her gaze to linger here and there. His desire was very obvious - his hard cock was pointing almost straight up. "I want you too." She moaned and arched her pelvis. "Come, fuck me."

Lantash closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. "In a moment. I promised to massage you, and... and I am not stopping only half-way through." He grinned. "Besides, I so very much look forward to the feeling of your skin under my hands again. The feeling is addictive... and your breasts and thighs, and the area between your legs... is calling to me."

He took some more massage oil and started working it into her skin, as he slowly moved up her legs. His shaft was getting so hard it hurt, and he longed to plunge it into her wet pussy. Soon. Very soon, he promised himself and Martouf.

From her thighs he moved directly to her stomach, making Sam moan in frustration when he did not touch the area between her legs most in need of attention.

"Scoundrel!" she told him, then gasped as he filled his hands with her breasts and fondled them lovingly.

"Perhaps, but would you want me different?" Martouf asked - proving that host and symbiote had switched control at some point, without Sam noticing.

"No..." Sam admitted, then bucked under him, her need growing desperate. " _Please_ fuck me! I need you!" She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue into his mouth. At the same time she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her wetness against his hard erection.

Martouf groaned, too aroused to wait any longer. Any plan he and Lantash might have had to wait until they had made her come at least once first, disappeared in the heat of their lust. He kissed her again, before slipping a hand down between her legs and spreading her folds.

"You are so wet, Samantha," he said hoarsely. "So wet for me!"

He slid his thumb over her clit, causing her to gasp and buck against him. Not able to wait any longer, he pushed the tip of his cock into her pussy, then thrust hard, sinking deeply.

They both hissed from the sensation, and he held himself very still for a moment, suddenly very close to coming. Sam closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying the feeling of fullness.

He pulled back a little, and pushed into her again, repeating. He kept making long, slow thrusts, trying to keep himself from losing control too quickly. Sam wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her, arching upwards at the same time, trying to get him to move faster, harder.

Instead, he continued thrusting with the same slow, deliberate movements, keeping the stimulation at a level that was almost, but not quite, enough to make them come.

He changed the angle and began moving faster, now making short, hard thrusts.

"Martouf!" Sam moaned. "I..." She suddenly cried out and bucked under him, as she climaxed hard.

Martouf gasped as her pussy contracted around his cock, almost pushing him over.

His eyes flashed as Lantash took control, and the symbiote immediately started pounding into Sam. It took only moments before he made a hoarse sound and rammed into her one more time, spilling his seed inside her.

After recovering for a few moments, he kissed her deeply before rolling off her. He pulled her close and they snuggled before falling asleep, closely cuddled together.


	10. Chapter 10

Martouf woke to Samantha caressing his chest and running her hands down over his stomach. The early morning light streamed through the window.

He smiled, then saw her serious expression. "What is it, beloved? You are not regretting what we did tonight, I hope?" He looked worriedly at her.

Sam shook her head. "No, of course not. _Never_!" She placed a kiss on his chest. "I was just thinking of what happened... back then, at the signing of the treaty..."

"When I turned out to be a zatarc."

"Yes." She ran her hand over his chest. "I had terrible nightmares... of shooting you. Of you lying there, dying. For a long time that was all I saw when I closed my eyes."

"I am sorry." Martouf took her hand and squeezed it. "I am here now. Lantash and I are both well. I hope that will help you forget what happened."

Sam sighed. "It helps. It also helps that there are no obvious reminders. You have no scars. There are no marks or indications of you ever being shot..." She shook her head again. "Remarkable."

"Lantash is a good healer, and he also had help. Two Tok'ra healers worked with their healing devices. As for scars? No, that is one of the gifts a symbiote bestows on its host. There are never scars. Everything heals completely."

"It's impressive!" Sam frowned. "Though... Apophis... he had scars... so did Bynarr."

Martouf nodded. "Both were the result of Sokar adding certain drugs to the wounds when he had inflicted them. It is an extra humiliation for a Goa'uld to have a damaged host. It is taken by others to mean they are too weak to heal their host properly. Regardless, in time the drug would have been neutralized, and the effect gone. Then the wounds would heal completely and the scars disappear - and Bynarr would then have been able to regrow the lost eye."

"I see. I guess that makes sense." She sighed. "I must admit I wanted any pain and humiliation possible on Bynarr. I will never forgive him."

"Nor will I. My only regret from his death is that I was not the one to kill him," Martouf said somberly.

He pulled her close and they lay there together until a knock on the door indicated breakfast was ready and it was time to get up.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast, they bought food for the day's journey, packed their bags, and left.

"In a way, I would like to have stayed longer here. It was a nice room, and the baths were wonderful, but there are still three days journey to the Stargate and I'm sure Dad and my teammates are worried," Sam observed, as they walked along the dusty road.

"I enjoyed the stay here very much as well, especially mating with you, Samantha. I look forward to doing that again soon," Lantash said, with a naughty glint in his eyes. He sighed. "Though I suppose you are correct. Jacob and the others are worrying, and we should return as quickly as possible."

He took her hand, and entwined his fingers with hers. Like that, they continued walking along the road. The weather was still pleasant, and it was completely peaceful, with no other sounds being heard than their own foot falls and the birds in the sky singing.

* * *

"What do you say we eat lunch there?" Sam pointed. "It's a perfect spot for a picnic."

Martouf looked at the green grass under the trees, and the porling stream that ran nearby. It looked very pleasant. "I agree... assuming 'picnic' means what I think it does."

"It just means... an excursion at which a meal is eaten outdoors, I guess. With a picnic basket and a blanket. Usually in a pretty place, like this - particularly if it's a... romantic occasion." She smiled at him. "Which I suppose this may be considered to be... actually, why don't we think of it as a date? I haven't been on one of those since... I can't even remember when!"

"I do not know what 'date' is, except a specific time of the year. We do have a blanket, though no basket - and I would most certainly like to consider this a 'romantic' occasion." He smiled.

Sam grinned. "A date can have an extra meaning on Earth - as an... agreement to go out with another person. Usually someone you have a romantic interest in. It can have other meanings too, but that's the one I meant."

Martouf nodded. "I understand. Thank you for explaining. Yes, let us have a romantic picnic here." He kissed her warmly.

* * *

It was several hours later when they finally continued their journey. It had been very enjoyable to sit together and eat and drink a bottle of fruit wine Martouf had bought. Afterwards they had sat together, and then lain together and snuggled and talked and kissed.

Because of this, it was quite late when they eventually reached a town that had an inn, where they could sleep for the night.

After a simple, but filling meal, they went directly to bed.

* * *

"The weather is fortunately nice today too. I'd hate to have to walk the rest of the way soaked from rain, or something," Sam said, when they were again out on the road and walking towards the Stargate.

"I agree. It is mid-summer, I think." Martouf looked at the sky. "There are more clouds in the sky today. I do not believe it will rain today, though. We should reach the large city by the chaapa'ai by tomorrow evening. Let us hope the weather will remain pleasant until then."

"The landscape has changed somewhat. There are more trees here, and there's what looks like a mountain range over there." She pointed. "The whole terrain is getting more rocky too."

"Yes. I believe this planet has some naquadah mines, and also some gold mines. Many of the people near the chaapa'ai are working in them, though there are also agriculture. The Goa'uld vassal of this world, Khnum, probably has his palace near the chaapa'ai."

Sam got an unhappy look. "Do you think he's here? On the planet, I mean. You said you didn't think he was here all the time."

"This is a minor, unimportant planet. It will not have a Goa'uld presence except a few weeks or months of the year, at most."

"So unless we're unlucky, we won't meet any Goa'uld."

"Exactly, nor many Jaffa." He frowned. "However, given that Bastet is Khnum's overlord, there will likely be a Jaffa presence by the chaapa'ai, guarding it, all year. She is one of the more paranoid Goa'uld."

"So, how do we escape?" Sam asked.

"There are probably some traders passing by now and then. However, the safest solution is that I - or rather Lantash - pretends to be a Goa'uld, with you being my lo'tar."

"Okay. I guess you know these things better than I."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex

"Look... over there." Sam pointed to an area near the forest they were approaching, partially hidden behind some large rocks. "It looks like fog... some kind of water vapor at any rate."

Lantash nodded. "Yes. It's probably hot springs. They mentioned in the town where we slept that they are common around here."

"Really? That sounds nice! Why don't we take a short break and go check them out. Maybe we can even take a dip, if it looks good."

"Martouf and I agree. That would be pleasant." He looked at the sky, and tried to gauge how long it would be before the sun would set. "I'm estimating it's a couple hours past noon. We have made good speed, so let's take a break."

They continued towards the forest for another maybe ten minutes, then came upon a water stream that ran under the road. Sam dipped her hand in it.

"It's somewhat warm, but not much more than tepid. Let's follow it and see if there's a pool or something over behind the rocks," she suggested.

They walked on, following the brook as it grew wider while meandering through a hilly terrain. The water became warmer and now held few plants and no fish.

* * *

After perhaps fifteen minutes, they reached the large rocks - more like small mountains - they had seen from the road, and behind them were a couple large pools, with the hot water streaming into them from openings in the rock face furthest from where Sam and Martouf/Lantash stood.

The pools were fairly shallow, and the largest of the two was about seventy to eighty feet across, while the smaller and closer one was perhaps half as wide. There were sandy beaches along the ponds, and the water was clear and beautiful. You could see the bottom, which consisted of white sand and small rocks.

Here and there along the sides grew shrubbery and some hardy grass, but there were only a few mosses and a single type of aquatic plant in the water, probably because it was too hot for other lifeforms.

"It looks beautiful, and very appealing, but also fairly hot - and I wonder if the water is safe? There could be bacteria, or chemicals could be dissolved in it, I guess. That's not uncommon," Sam said, as she studied the water.

"Let me examine it," Lantash suggested. He carefully dipped a hand in it. "I do not know how you measure temperature. It's somewhat below the temperature of a human body here." He scooped up some of the water and took a small amount in his mouth, tasting it slowly.

"What can you tell from _that_?"

"More than you may think." He swallowed some of the water. He was silent for some moments. "The water is harmless. There are no dangerous chemicals or lifeforms in it. No... _micro-organisms_ , I believe you call them?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Okay, well then let's take a dip! The water looks wonderful!"

"Agreed." Lantash immediately started removing his clothing, and moments later he was naked, and looking at Sam with an amused challenge in his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes, then undressed as well, deliberately not turning away.

Pleased, Lantash leaned against a pleasantly warm rock behind him and watched her, ogling her shamelessly. When Sam was naked, he held out a hand to her. She took it, and together they walked out into the water.

"It's very warm. As you said, almost body temperature," Sam observed.

"We'll get used to it quickly." Lantash stretched out his hand in the direction opposite of where the hot water spewed into the pool. "It is cooler over here."

They waded in that direction, until they came to a place where the water was some ten degrees cooler, then stopped there. The water was deeper there too, reaching them almost to the middle of the chest.

"Mm, this is _perfect_!" Sam smiled. "And there's a small flat rock over there. We can sit on it and eat and sunbathe, in the middle of this pond - or maybe just use it as a table, and stay standing here in the middle of the pleasantly warm water!" She took a few steps towards the rock, finding the water was shallower there.

"We can do other things in the water too..." Lantash smiled naughtily and pulled Sam to him, kissing her deeply.

She put her arms around him and returned the kiss. "If you're thinking of the same as I do, then that sounds like a _great_ idea..." she ran her hands down over Lantash's back, to his ass, squeezing it. "I _want_ you!"

"Then you shall have me!" He trailed kisses down to her throat, and to the side of her neck, where he sucked on a sensitive spot he found there.

Sam moaned and rubbed herself against his rapidly hardening erection. She glided her hands up along his back, to his neck, where she felt movement under the skin. A memory from Jolinar sprang into her mind, telling her it was Lantash she felt, and she suddenly knew _exactly_ how she could best pleasure him, increasing the pleasure for both host and symbiote.

She pressed down gently and ran her fingers along the places her memories suggested. Lantash made a hoarse cry and thrust his now very hard cock against her. Sam laughed, pleased, and continued pleasuring him there with one hand, while wrapping her other hand around his shaft and pumping it.

Lantash slipped a hand down between Sam's legs and found her clit, stroking it. Gently at first, he soon began rubbing her harder as she ground herself against him. She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure, for a moment forgetting to caress him, so lost was she in the sensations. Lantash grinned and grabbed her under the ass, lifting her and wading up to the flat rock on the side where it was lowest, just under the water.

The height was perfect, and he placed her on the flat surface. She spread her legs and wrapped them around him. He kissed her deeply, then spread her folds and thrust into her.

Sam made a squeal as he filled her so suddenly, stretching her. She moaned and bucked under him, already, impossibly, close to coming.

He started pumping into her, slowly at first, but soon moving faster, thrusting harder. She used her legs around him to push against him each time, moving together with him. The water sloshed around them, but they were soon oblivious to anything but each other and the pleasure that was quickly spiralling out of control.

Lantash's eyes flashed from the intense feelings, and he thrust into her hard, and cried out, uttering something in Goa'uld as he came.

Sam moaned deeply and pressed herself against him, so very close to orgasm, but needing just a little more to push her over. Lantash straightened up a little and slipped a hand between them, but without pulling his still-hard shaft out of her. Finding her clit he rubbed his thumb over it, causing Sam to climax almost immediately. She shuddered under him, arching her body and clinging to him as the powerful sensations coursed through her.

"Wow," she murmured against his shoulder. "I could get used to this..."

"I certainly intend that you do." Lantash rose, lifting her up with him, and kissing her.

"Mmm. We'll have to find an excuse to visit each other. Often." Sam sighed and leaned against him, enjoying the nearness and the pleasant fatigue after her climax. She smiled drowsily at Lantash, then almost gasping from the intensity of her feelings for him and Martouf. "We _have_ to."

Lantash nodded. "We will. We want to be with you as much as possible. I will talk to the Council, convince them to let us visit, or perhaps an exchange program can be arranged. We will find a way. Now, let us not worry, but think of something pleasant... Do you want to mate again immediately, or do you want food first? Martouf and I hungers equally much for both."

* * *

It was much later than intended when they left the hot springs, but fortunately the nearest town was not far away, and the sun had only just set when they walked into the small inn.

There were only few rooms available to rent, since there were few visitors. The inn lived mostly on locals coming there to drink beer and ale, and sometimes eat their evening meal there.

After eating the inn's specialty - a type of fruit-meat stew made with rabbit and two kinds of fruit, served with a local ale, and freshly baked bread - they withdrew to the room they had rented.

* * *

The weather changed during the night, and a rain storm was raging outside when they looked out through the window in the morning.

Since they expected to reach the large city by the Stargate that day, they were in no hurry, and decided to eat a relaxed breakfast for once, and see if the weather cleared up later in the day.

Sam leaned close to Martouf/Lantash as they sat down to eat breakfast. She kissed him, then whispered into his ear, "I have some ideas for what we can do in the room while we wait for the rain to stop..."

"In the bed, perhaps?" Lantash asked, using Martouf's voice - should anyone happen to overhear and notice the distortion.

Sam smiled. "That was my hope."

"Then we are more than willing." He kissed her softly, before they focused on the delicious food.

The inn might be small, but their food was certainly good!

* * *

It was close to sunset when Sam and Martouf/Lantash could see the city by the Stargate, and the palace, in the distance.

"What now?" Sam asked. "Do we gamble the Goa'uld is not there, or what? Does it even matter?"

"We dress up as a minor Goa'uld with his lo'tar. I doubt we can get through the chaapa'ai tonight without a good excuse, but tomorrow it will probably be open for traders and other travelers. Also the guards will probably not be the same as today, and no one will doubt we came through today or so, to do some business," Martouf said.

"What kind of business would a Goa'uld, even a minor one, have on this planet? Unless the local Goa'uld are here, I mean?"

"That would be none of the Jaffas business, and unless the Goa'uld is here, they would not dare or care to ask."

"Okay, let's find a place to change. You said you had some clothes we can use in the bag?"

"Yes. Fairly thin silk clothing, as that was all I could fit in the bag, but fortunately it has become reasonably warm again. We may wish to buy more clothes in the city, though."


	12. Chapter 12

It was not long before they walked into the city. They had ditched all the things they carried except the extra hand device and the valuables - which Sam carried in a bag, since no Goa'uld would carry luggage when he had a slave.

Sam wore a skimpy outfit made of blue silk, and Lantash wore clothing like what he had worn when he pretended to work for Osiris. He also wore one of the hand devices. Both Sam and Martouf/Lantash had Egyptian style makeup on, as well as jewelry. Lantash more than Sam, of course, since he was the 'god' and she was his lo'tar.

They went to one of several stores, which clearly catered to Goa'uld and important Jaffa and humans, perhaps. There they bought some beautiful and expensive clothes - in the same style, of course, since anything else would be suspicious. Particularly since the Goa'uld in charge favored the Egyptian style.

"Wow... people certainly react differently to us, especially you, when you're... Goa'uld." Sam observed in a low voice when they had left the store and were walking to the hotel they had been recommended.

"Of course. Any Goa'uld, even a minor one, is a god and infinitely above any human or Jaffa. Treating me differently would be an insult and I would be in my right to - and even expected to - punish them, even kill them," Lantash told her grimly, keeping his voice down. "Ah, there's our lodging. Samantha, I will now again have to behave like a Goa'uld..."

"And I will be your lo'tar, just like in the store. No problem."

* * *

"I hope the chambers are to your liking, my lord?" the hotel owner asked, nervously.

"They will do," Lantash said. He turned to Sam. "Lo'tar, go with the man and make sure dinner is brought here as soon as possible, then return and serve me."

"Yes, my lord." Sam bowed lightly to him. He had explained to her that as a lo'tar, she was a trusted servant in the highest position a human could have in Goa'uld society, and so only had to bow, not kneel, before her master.

She followed the hotel owner out of the rooms. He pointed her to the kitchen, and she went there to order what food where to be brought to her 'lord's' chambers.

When Goa'uld traveled like this, their lo'tar was in charge of all their personal needs, including bringing the food. A lo'tar was completely trusted, completely loyal, and would sleep in their master's bedroom or close by, both to protect him and to be there whenever he needed something.

* * *

"Leave us. My lo'tar will take care of the rest," Lantash ordered the servants who had just brought the food Sam had ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the servants said as one, then bowed deeply and fled. No one wanted to remain in the company of a Goa'uld for longer than necessary. No one except for their lo'tar.

Sam locked the door after the servants, then went back to Lantash. "So, my 'lord', would you like me to pour some wine for you?" she asked, a glint in her eyes.

Lantash rolled his eyes. "I think I can do that myself." He grinned and grabbed the bottle, pouring wine in his glass. "There is only one wine glass, but there is also a water glass. Would you like some wine too, Samantha?"

"Sure." She pulled a chair up and sat down opposite him. "Won't they think it's strange you eat enough food for me too?"

"It's not their place to wonder. Besides, the lo'tar would often eat leftovers after their 'god' has eaten. As well as taste the food before, if the Goa'uld suspects foul play, and there is no official taster with him."

"Aren't Goa'uld more or less immune to poison?"

"There are a very few things that will affect Goa'uld - and Tok'ra, of course - but all of those will also kill a human, in doses far smaller than what will do anything to the Goa'uld."

"Cute. So they'll rather kill their lo'tar than risk indigestion, or whatever." Sam made a disgusted face. "Not that I am surprised."

Lantash nodded, somberly. "That is how Goa'uld usually behave." He took one of the glasses and sipped from it. "Not Tok'ra, of course. The wine is excellent, and while very strong, it does not contain anything harmful. For either of us."

Sam took her glass and touched it to his. "Cheers." She smiled at him.

"Cheers... I drink to our love for you, Samantha."

Sam looked very happy. "To our shared love!"

They drank deeply, then kissed each other, before settling down to eat the delicious food.

* * *

"Would you like more wine? Pie?" Sam asked, a mischievous grin on her face. "My lord..." She made a mock-bow.

Lantash grabbed her and pulled her to him. "No, _Tau'ri_... but I require your presence in the bath, and later in the bedroom!" He gave her a fiery kiss.

Sam moaned and returned the kiss, and for several moments neither of them could focus on anything but the love and desire they felt for each other.

When they finally pulled apart to get oxygen, they looked deeply into each others eyes. As one, they reached for each other, and soon tumbled to the bed together.

The bath would have to wait.

* * *

After a very fast, intense quickie, followed by a very loving bath, and a somewhat slower round of lovemaking, Sam and Martouf/Lantash fell asleep, snuggling closely together.

Sam woke early in the morning, when the first rays of the sun shone through the window and touched her face. She opened her eyes - and looked directly into Martouf's face.

He smiled. "Good morning, Samantha."

"Good morning, Martouf, Lantash." She sleepily returned his smile. "It's not time to get up yet, is it?"

"No, but I woke from a pleasant dream about you, and since the room is lighted by the sun, I spent some moments watching your beautiful face."

"Aw, that's cute!" Sam pulled Martouf in to kiss him warmly and thoroughly.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with her tongue. Sam moaned softly and lay down on her back, pulling him with her. He smiled happily as he kissed her again and again, before thrusting into her willing body.

They did not get out of bed for several more hours.

* * *

After dressing up in their new clothes, and putting on jewelry and makeup, they ate breakfast.

"Are you ready, Samantha?" Lantash asked.

Sam nodded, giving him a half-smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, but I trust you, Lantash."

"Good." He smiled. "Just remember to stay in the role _all the time_ until we are safe. Obey me immediately, without asking questions."

"I got that." She gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go?"

They walked at an even pace through the city, with everyone hurriedly getting out of the way when they saw them.

* * *

A group of eight Jaffa was guarding the Stargate.

Lantash walked up to them boldly, an arrogant expression on his face. He walked straight to the one standing by the DHD. "Move out of the way!"

The Jaffa looked uncertain, but stood his ground. "I... I apologize, my lord, but I do not know you. Who are you, and where are you going?"

" _Insolence_!" Lantash exclaimed. "Are you questioning _me_ , Lord Alim? How _dare_ you ask where I am going!" He flashed his eyes, and raised his left hand with the hand device, letting the jewel in the center glow strongly.

The Jaffa paled. "I... I apologize, my Lord Alim!" The Jaffa stepped away from the DHD with a frightened look on his face. "I would _never_ interfere in the business of a god!"

"Good." Lantash quickly dialled the address of a stop-over world, and stepped through, Sam following him swiftly.

* * *

"Wow, that worked amazingly!" Sam exclaimed.

"I had not expected to be questioned at all. Khnum - no doubt ordered by his paranoid Lord Bastet - must have had the security increased." He walked up to the DHD, as soon as the wormhole shut down.

"Wait - where are we going?"

"Vorash."

"Do you think my dad will be there?"

"Possibly, but it is likely he is on a mission. Anise mention he was going on one."

Sam nodded. "In that case, can we go to the Alpha site instead? I'd like to contact the SGC and tell them I'm back... I'll go with you to Vorash afterwards if I can. I don't know if they want to debrief us too?"

"They do... even though I have little news for them, I am afraid." He looked rueful. "But I would like you to come with me to Vorash in any case. Later, when you have time?" Lantash's expression turned hopeful.

"Absolutely. And I have some vacation time, so if you have the time, we can do some stuff together?"

"I would like that. I would also like to go with you to your world." He smiled. "To spend time with you. I hope being brought back from certain death, and then immediately take on a dangerous mission helping our allies, will earn me some time off."

Sam grinned. "It should. I'd say that you've certainly earned it. So, Alpha site?"

Lantash nodded. "Yes, but I do not know the address there."

"I do." Sam stepped up and started dialling, then hesitated for a moment when she was halfway through. "I think the address is meant to be secret, but you guys are our allies, for god's sake!" She quickly dialled the rest of the address, and the wormhole activated.

"You have nothing to worry about. We would die before betraying the position of your secret base," Lantash said. He then pulled Sam to him and they kissed warmly before stepping through the Stargate.

* * *

The guards raised their weapons as the Stargate activated. Through it stepped what looked like a Goa'uld, dressed in Egyptian style clothing, and behind him came his lo'tar.

Another group of soldiers came running towards them, and Sam recognized her team mates.

"Stop right there, Goa'uld! Surrender at once!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Stand down, soldier! I'm Major Samantha Carter, and this is Lantash and Martouf of the Tok'ra," Sam told him.

"Hi Sam!" Daniel waved at her, a relieved expression on his face. "I'm happy to see you got away from Osiris."

"Interesting... _disguise_ , Carter!" O'Neill grinned. "And welcome home!" Then he noticed who was with her. " _Marty_? Can't say I'd expected to see _you_. Ever again." He paused, then smiled at the other man. "For a Tok'ra you're not too bad - I'm glad you made it."

Lantash raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, O'Neill. Martouf and I are most pleased to be alive - and to have been able to rescue Samantha."

"Welcome back, Major Carter, Lantash." Teal'c inclined his head to them, a pleased expression on his face.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back." Sam smiled at her teammates, and gave Lantash a fond look. "What are you guys doing here at the alpha site?"

"We actually just arrived. There were some problems with Earth's Stargate, so we went here instead," Daniel said.

"Nothing too bad, I hope?" Sam wondered, looking concerned.

"No, turns out they've got some technical difficulties. Nothing major, but we're stranded here for a couple days." Daniel explained.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

"So, tell us, what's up with the Goa'uld-y clothes?" O'Neill asked.

Sam and Lantash gave each other a long-suffering look, then followed O'Neill and the others back to the local headquarter, so they could report what had happened. Well, _some_ of what had happened, at any rate. They were quite certain there were _some_ things that Sam's teammates did not need - or _want_ \- to know.

Though they may have guessed some of it, when Lantash took Sam's hand!

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a treat for galfridian, for the Third Rare Ship Swap.
> 
> Sorry about the long, slow beginning!


End file.
